Darkest Desire
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Semua orang memiliki keinginan terpendamnya masing-msing, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Berawal dari pertemuannya dengan seorang pria misterius yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, membuatnya semakin percaya bahwa apa yang diinginkannya tak salah. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Atau begitu yang dipikirnya. Tapi, benarkah ia telah memilih pria yang tepat?/Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Mereka bergabung, tak mempedulikan siapa dengan siapa, membentuk satu kelompok utuh besar, dan kemudian duduk melingkari api unggun yang seakan menjadi penerang di kegelapan malam._

 _Meskipun mereka merupakan satu kelompok besar, suasana sunyi, tak seorang pun di antara mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling merapatkan diri. Para wanita memeluk anak mereka dengan erat. Tubuh gemetar, namun tetap menguatkan diri, tak ingin membuat sang anak semakin takut dengan kondisi mencekam yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Para gadis saling bertukar pandang dalam diam, kedua tangan mengatup di depan dada, berdoa entah kepada siapa._

 _Para pria, muda maupun tua, berkumpul di satu sisi dengan berbagai peralatan yang dapat digunakan untuk melindungi diri ada di tangan mereka. Pisau, kapak, cangkul, apapun yang dapat mereka temukan ataupun gunakan sebagai alat pertahanan._

 _Mata yang memandang tajam dalam kegelapan._

 _Menunggu …_

 _Dan ketika seorang anak kecil, yang tak mengerti apapun mulai menangis, sang ibu hanya dapat berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya erat. Sementara para pria melemparkan pandangan penuh kegusaran, memberikan isyarat tanpa kata kepada sang ibu untuk menyuruh si anak diam._

 _Si anak justru menangis lebih kencang. Suara tangisan yang justru semakin menambah kecemasan semua orang._

 _Dan lalu …_

 _Perlahan …_

 _Suara itu mulai terdengar …_

 _Derap kaki, yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas._

 _Sang pemimpin di antara mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan nyalang. Kapak di tangan, yang tergenggam erat berada di depan dada._

 _Bersiap …_

 _Angin semakin berhembus kencang. Merasuk dingin, menambah suasana yang semakin mencengkam._

 _Lalu jeritan pertama pun terdengar …._

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : Typo. OOC. Alur lambat. Words yang kepanjangan. Dan kesalahan lain yang tak disengaja. Btw, i gain no profit from this fic.  
**

 **Darkest Desire ©  
**

 **Beta Reader. Editor ©Hazelleen**

* * *

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang terjadi dan telah lama berselang, ketika dunia masih sunyi dan warnanya jauh lebih hijau. Sebuah kisah di mana pada masa itu, bahasa dan huruf yang digunakan sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang digunakan sekarang. Sebuah kisah dimana kemajuan tekhnologi yang dipandang mustahil, bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai perbuatan sihir di masa itu. Sebuah kisah yang terjadi di sebuah desa berukuran sedang, yang dikenal dengan nama Konoha Village.

Konoha Village hanyalah sebuah desa dengan jumlah penduduk yang tak terlalu banyak. Bertempat di kaki lereng pegunungan yang berbukit, desa ini hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk dan dikelilingi oleh pagar pembatas tinggi, yang sudah berdiri lama tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Desa ini terpencil, namun dikelilingi wilayah yang keras dan indah. Hanya sedikit orang yang datang berkunjung kemari. Mayoritas penduduknya bertani, meski ada sebagian di antara mereka bekerja sebagai penempa besi ataupun pedagang. Selain itu, ada juga yang bekerja sebagai Bounty Hunter, misalnya sebagian besar para anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

Orang-orang sudah tak ingat lagi sejak kapan keluarga Hyuuga tinggal di sana, namun masyarakat memandang keluarga ini sebagai keluarga terhormat. Bukan hanya karena keluarga ini kaya, tapi juga karena petualangan yang menyertai pekerjaan mereka selalu menjadi bahan cerita menarik oleh pendongeng desa.

Namun, dalam kisah kita kali ini tentu saja tak akan membicarakan mereka dan kisah-kisahnya. Kisah kita justru akan terfokus pada seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Siapa dia? Dan, mengapa harus dia yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah ini?

Hinata hanyalah putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Seorang gadis dengan kelembutan hati, dan kekeraskepalaan yang tak terkira. Layaknya gadis biasa pada umumnya, Hinata selalu membantu pekerjaan sang ibu, mengambil alih tugas mengurus rumah di kala sang ibu sedang sibuk mengurus adiknya yang baru saja lahir. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika menemukan gadis berambut gelap itu sedang berada di depan tungku ─memasak, ataupun melihat gadis itu menyapu.

 _Gadis penurut yang pantas dijadikan istri,_ begitu kata sebagian masyarakat jika mereka dimintai pendapat tentang gadis itu. Tentu saja tak semua orang berani menyatakan pendapat itu dengan terang-terangan. _Tidak_ ─kecuali mereka ingin menemukan pedang kakak sang gadis teracung tepat di depan wajah mereka.

Hyuuga Neji, putra pertama sekaligus penerus Hiashi, merupakan tipe kakak lelaki yang protektif terhadap sang adik, terutama jika mengingat sang adik telah memasuki usia yang cukup untuk menikah. Ia tak segan menghunuskan pedangnya, ataupun menendang para pemuda yang tak pantas bagi sang adik. Dan mengingat reputasinya sebagai Hunter bertemperamen tinggi, tentu saja berhasil membuat banyak orang memutuskan untuk tak mencari masalah. Masih banyak gadis cantik lain di desa itu yang bisa mereka kejar, atau nikahkan dengan anak mereka.

Tapi, bukan berarti pula mereka sepenuhnya berhenti mencoba ketika ada kesempatan tersaji di depan mereka. Seperti saat ini. Para pemuda tetap saja melemparkan pandangan penuh harap ke arah sang gadis, berdoa agar gadis itu memilih satu di antara mereka.

Malam ini keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran sebagai bentuk penyambutan atas kelahiran Hanabi, putri ketiga Hiashi sekaligus merayakan pergantian musim. Semua orang di desa itu diundang. Mereka bersenang-senang. Ada banyak makanan di sana, begitu juga dengan minuman yang terhidang tanpa kecuali. Bir. Alkohol. Daging panggang. Anggur merah. Kue. Ayam. Semua sajian yang bahkan membuat semua orang meneteskan air liur ketika melihatnya berada di atas meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Hinata tampak sibuk mondar mandir di antara kerumunan orang-orang, terlihat cantik meski gaun yang dikenakannya terlihat biasa saja. Sang gadis terlihat tertawa, dan bermain dengan anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Mereka tertarik dengan gulali yang sedang dipegangnya saat ini. Hinata bahkan sekali tak berniat bergabung dengan pemuda pemudi seusianya, yang saat ini sedang memonopoli satu meja panjang di sudut, jauh dari keramaian dan sedang asyik bercerita. Neji pun berada di sana.

Sang Hunter berperawakan tampan itu sedang memandang bosan ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang, yang baru saja selesai bercerita tentang kisah didengarnya dari sang ibu sewaktu kecil, membuat suasana yang pada awalnya riang berubah menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Naruto ─pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi dan bermata biru─ mendengus.

Ia ─yang baru saja menandaskan makanan di piringnya hingga habis tak bersisa─ tertawa mengejek. "Itu hanya omong kosong!" katanya. "Kisah murahan untuk menakuti-nakuti anak perempuan seperti kalian."

"Kau ini!" Ino menghentakkan tangannya dengan keras ke atas meja sembari berdiri, membuat meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut sedikit bergetar. Untung saja di sekeliling mereka semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sehingga tak seorang pun mempedulikan tindakan sang gadis.

Pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda berwarna merah berbentuk segitiga di wajahnya, yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Ino, segera bergerak menyelamatkan gelasnya sembari bersungut-sungut ─menggerutu.

"Dia benar," sambungnya, kemudian mengambil sepotong daging asap untuk anjingnya, yang sejak tadi setia berada di samping kakinya. "itu hanya bualan!"

"Itu bukan sekedar bualan atau omong kosong!" bantah Ino tak terima. Ia kembali duduk. "Kau pikir saja kenapa desa kita dikelilingi oleh pagar pembatas yang tinggi menjulang seperti itu! Dan kenapa juga para pria diwajibkan berpatroli setiap malam jika desa kita memang benar aman!"

"Mungkin karena mereka khawatir akan ancaman hewan buas?" seorang gadis berambut coklat yang digelung tinggi berkomentar sembari menyesap minumannya dengan wajah riang. Ucapannya itu diikuti dengan anggukan penuh persetujuan dari orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Ino menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam, seolah gadis itu berkomplot dengan Naruto dan Kiba untuk membuatnya terlihat bagaikan gadis bodoh.

"Tapi, jika memang benar itu hewan buas. Kenapa tak ada yang mengatakan seperti itu?" Ino bersikeras. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Shikamaru, pemuda berkuncir yang berada di samping kirinya menguap lebar sembari mengerling malas ke arah Ino."Karena itu jelas cara termudah untuk membut anak-anak takut, dan tak bertanya apapun lagi."

"Sudahlah Ino." Neji akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia meletakkan pisau yang dipegangnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menambahkan dengan nada remeh. "Para penduduk itu tewas karena badai. Mereka salah mengartikan suara angin kencang sebagai derap langkah. Itu saja."

Suara dengusan terdengar, dan mereka sontak menoleh. Seorang pria tua berambut putih berjenggot dan terlihat lusuh, yang duduk menikmati makanannya di meja tepat di samping mereka, tertawa sebelum akhirnya menimpali pembicaraan mereka.

"Derap langkah katamu, anak muda?" dia berkata dengan nada berat yang sarat akan cemoohan. "Inilah kalian, orang muda dengan pikiran pendek, dan berusaha menganggap segala sesuatu dengan enteng."

Neji menyipitkan matanya dan memandang pria tua itu, tersinggung. Sementara Naruto sendiri terdiam, meskipun sorot matanya memancarkanketidaksetujuan akan ucapan pria itu. Yang lainnya hanya mengerutkan kening memandang sang pria tua yang dikenal sebagai pendongeng desa.

"Hei, Pak Tua!" katanya dengan nada menantang. "Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa omongan gadis ini benar? Bahwa ada makhluk buas di luar sana yang membantai seluruh penduduk di daerah Utara?"

"Dan kalaupun itu memang benar, tak seorangpun yang tahu kebenarannya. Mereka tewas. Mati. Dan orang mati jelas tak bisa bicara." Kiba ikut bergabung, menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Pria tua itu menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali tegukan, dan meletakkan gelas kosongnya dengan keras ke meja. Ia bersendawa, lalu mengelap sisa minuman di sudut bibirnya menggunakan ujung bajunya dan terkekeh.

"Mereka memang sudah mati." Katanya tenang dan memandang satu persatu remaja di meja yang berseberangan dengannya itu. "Tapi, bukan berarti orang yang menemukan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu ikut mati juga, bukan?"

Pria itu lalu menatap lentera yang menjadi penerangan di tempat minum mereka saat itu. Pandangannya seakan menerawang jauh.

"Mayat yang bergelimpangan," bisiknya. "Pria tua, anak-anak, remaja, suami, istri, hewan peliharaan … Semuanya. Tak ada satupun yang tersisa …"

Ino mencengkram erat lengan Shikamaru.

"Salju yang terus jatuh. Berhiaskan warna merah yang indah. Warna merah yang berasal dari mereka …"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan itu seharusnya membuat kami takut?" tanyanya datar. "Dengar Pak Tua, tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kebenaran cerita itu. Tidak juga kau yang hanya pendongeng desa. Tak ada makhluk buas. Mereka mati karena alam." tegasnya. "Dan kalaupun bukan karena alam, mereka mati dirampok. Semudah itu."

Bagaikan tersadar dari lamunannya, pria tua itu langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan kembali tertawa, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi berwarna hitam, yang membuat Ino mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Kau -Neji putra Hiashi - kau sungguh membuatku kecewa." katanya dengan geli. "Aku kira, kau yang selalu bepergian tahu dengan jelas bahwa banyak hal di luar sana yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat."

"Demi Alam, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Pak Tua!" Kiba menggeram jengkel.

Shikamaru memandang pria tua itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia tahu pria tua ini sering mendongengkan kisah-kisah petualangan milik leluhur Neji, ataupun kisah petualangannya sendiri selama mengembara. Tapi, untuk berpikir bahwa dunia ini dihuni oleh makhluk lain selain manusia dan binatang rasanya terlalu menggelikan. Manusia kerdil dan peri itu nyata? Pak Tua itu kelihatannya benar-benar telah terganggu otaknya.

"Ah keturunan Inuzuka yang lain." Sang Pendongeng mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiba dan mengelus janggut putihnya sembari bergumam. "Yang ingin kukatakan hanyalah, dunia ini terlalu luas untuk hanya dihuni oleh kita ─ _para manusia_."

"Apakah kau sedang berusaha menakuti kami?" Ino berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Bukan, Nona." Jawabnya sambil berdiri dan mengambil jubah lusuh miliknya yang tersamping begitu saja di kursi yang sedang didudukinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap langit yang tertutup oleh awan gelap, sebelum memandang mereka kembali.

"Tapi itu untuk membuat kalian lebih berhati-hati. Salju sebentar lagi kembali turun. Dan seluruh penduduk di sini tahu bahwa mereka harus ekstra hati-hati ketika musim ini datang."

Kemudian, pria itu pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan rombongan pemuda dan pemudi itu dalam kebisuan.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang kelihatannya berniat memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Itu hanya cerita lama. Tak usah dipikirkan." Katanya dan menoleh ke arah pria tua tadi melangkah pergi, dan mendengus. "Pak Tua itu hanya ingin menakuti kita."

"Dan kalaupun makhluk buas itu ada, kita aman di sini." Shikamaru berkata sembari mengangkat tangannya, merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. "Desa kita hanya memiliki satu jalan masuk. Pintu gerbang kayu yang tinggi itu selalu dijaga."

"Dan kita bukan orang bodoh yang jelas dengan mudah percaya dengan bualannya." tambah Neji. "Aku lebih baik bersenang-senang daripada mendengarkan omong kosong seperti ini."

Dan dengan itu, Neji menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang sedang asyik berdansa.

" _Cih_. Dan aku juga lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan mengejar gadis daripada memikirkan cerita khayalan itu." Kiba berkata, dan bergerak menyusul Neji. Anjingnya dengan setia mengikuti setiap langkah kaki tuannya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Mata birunya melebar, menyuarakan permohonan tersirat. Pria berkuncir itu melirik sekilas dan menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan. Kau sendiri yang memulai cerita itu, dan sekarang kau takut?" sindirnya.

Mengabaikan Tenten ─si gadis rambut bergelung─ yang terkekeh, Ino menggerutu.

"Sebuah cerita tak akan pernah menjadi cerita jika tak didasarkan sesuatu, Shika." katanya. "Dan kebetulan aku menyayangi nyawaku. Oh, diamlah Tenten!"

"Ino. Tak ada makhluk buas. Mereka hanya khayalan. Kita aman. Dan aku berani bertaruh dengan nyawaku tentang hal itu." Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan senyum cerah. "Dan jika mereka memang ada, panah dan busurku sudah pasti akan menembus daging mereka!"

"Dan mustahil mereka bisa merobohkan pertahanan kita." Tenten menambahkan.

Ino, yang sedang memakai jubahnya dan memasang penutup kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Tenten.

"Ayahku sering berkata, kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan bisa berakibat fatal." katanya mengingatkan. "Gerbang itu mungkin terlihat kokoh, tapi itu buatan manusia. Apapun bisa terjadi."

Dan Ino pun melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya." kata Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

Kini di meja itu hanya ada Naruto dan Tenten yang saling duduk berhadapan. Tenten yang asyik memainkan gelas di tangannya, dan Naruto yang hanya duduk diam sementara jemarinya bergerak membentuk irama di meja.

"Kau tak percaya dengan cerita itu, bukan?"

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, memandang lurus ke arah Naruto. Sang pemuda menghela nafas sebelum pada akhirnya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sang gadis.

"Cerita itu." katanya. "Itu hanya bualan saja, kan?"

Tenten mengedikkan bahunya. "Cerita itu beredar dari mulut ke mulut sehingga diragukan kebenerannya." ucapnya. "Lagipula, itu terjadi di tempat yang jauh dari tempat kita tinggal. Dan satu hal lagi, itu sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu."

"Ah ..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan sesaat kemudian gelak tawanya yang keras terdengar. "Takut?" ulangnya. "Merekalah yang seharusnya takut."

Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang sibuk bergerak di depan mereka sebelum pada akhirnya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada seorang gadis berambut gelap yang kini sedang berdiri sendirian di bawah pohon.

"Kau tahu, kupikir ini saat yang tepat mendekati calon istriku." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tenten sebelum akhirnya akhirnya berjalan pergi sambil membawa gelas minumnya.

Saat itu, ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa itu akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya melihat wajah salah satu teman perempuannya.

* * *

Hinata tersenyum cerah memandang kerumunan orang yang sedang bersenang-senang. Sang gadis yang kini berusia delapan belas tahun itu tampaknya tak terlalu peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia kini sendirian. Ia justru menikmati keheningan yang didapatnya ketika ia seorang diri. Telah memasuki usia kedewasaan berarti ia telah siap untuk dinikahkan. Sang ayah telah beberapa kali mencoba untuk menjodohkannya dengan beberapa pemuda di desa, namun Hinata dengan tegas menolaknya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan ancaman yang dikatakan sang ayah ─bahwa ia akan menjadi perawan tua─ jika terus-terusan menolak lamaran yang diajukan.

Ia memang gadis penurut, tapi jangan lupakan bahwa darah Hyuuga juga mengalir dalam nadinya. Kekeraskepalaan yang menjadi ciri khas keluarganya juga bercokol dalam dirinya. Ia mungkin seorang perempuan, tapi Hinata jelas memiliki semangat yang tak jauh beda dengan sang kakak, Neji. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatur hidupnya.

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya sewaktu mendapati Naruto menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu pemburu andal di desa itu berjalan dengan gaya pongah, kepercayaan diri yang terlihat jelas tersirat dalam setiap langkah yang diambilnya, dan Hinata menahan keinginannya untuk mengerang.

Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa ingin mengumpat keras seperti yang biasa dilakukan Neji jika harinya sedang buruk. Bukan karena Hinata tak menyukai Naruto, tapi lebih karena berdekatan dengan pemuda itu akan membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan yang dengan susah payah didapatnya malam ini.

 _Aku memang menyukai pemuda itu, tapi itu dulu_ , pikir Hinata dengan putus asa ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto pasti melihatnya sendirian di bawah pohon, dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Ia memang sempat memiliki impian konyol bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan Naruto ketika masih kecil. Tapi, bukankah setiap anak perempuan pasti memiliki impian menggelikan terhadap sosok cinta pertamanya? Dan Hinata tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia termasuk satu dari anak perempuan itu.

Hanya saja, ketika ia tumbuh dewasa perasaan itu sirna, digantikan dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih lembut, dan tak begitu lagi menggelitik sanubarinya. Tak ada lagi perasaan aneh, seakan ada sesuatu yang berlompatan di dalam perutnya, setiap kali pemuda itu dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Tak ada.

Justru ketidaknyamananlah yang kini muncul. Naruto yang dulu selalu mengabaikannya, sekarang malah selalu berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan sang ayah pun berusaha memaksanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pemuda itu, yang selalu ditolak Hinata dengan halus. Tapi sekarang, ia jelas tak mungkin lagi menghindar. Akan terlihat sangat tidak sopan jika ia memutuskan untuk berlalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiam diri sekarang. Oleh karena itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu telah mengikis jarak mereka, dan berdiri di sampingnya hingga ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Pesta yang sungguh indah." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, mengangkat gelasnya seakan bersulang ketika salah seorang pemuda desa yang sedang asyik menari melihatnya dan menyapanya. "Senang rasanya bisa bergembira setelah selama ini kita semua sibuk bekerja keras."

Hinata mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan Naruto dan mengangguk. "Ya. Saat seperti ini selalu menyenangkan. Rasanya sungguh sangat menenangkan hati melihat wajah polos anak-anak yang bergembira."

Hinata menyadari kalau saat ini Naruto sedang memandangnya dalam diam, dan ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tak menyadarinya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin ada suasana aneh yang hanya akan berakhir dengan perasaan canggung di antara mereka berdua ─ _dari pihaknya lebih tepatnya._

Naruto berdehem pelan dan Hinata menahan sekali lagi keinginannya untuk menghela nafas, menyadari bahwa deheman pemuda itu dimaksudkan untuk mencuri perhatiannya. Ia berpaling kepada Naruto dan bertanya dengan nada pelan.

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau berkeinginan untuk memiliki anak-anakmu sendiri, Hinata?" katanya dengan nada bertanya yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Kenapa ia melakukan itu, Hinata sama sekali tak tahu. Mungkin ia berharap tak menyinggung perasaan Hinata karena menanyakan hal yang bersifat pribadi seperti itu.

"Tentu saja." Hinata menjawab ringan, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada anak-anak yang sedang berlari, saling mengejar di hadapan mereka. "Bukankah itu impian para gadis, menikah dan memiliki anak?"

Dan karena ia tak bisa menahan dirinya, Hinata kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan bertanya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keingintahuan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam, dan Hinata bisa melihat kalau dia terlihat tegang. Jari jemarinya mencengkram erat gelas di tangannya, dan sebelum Hinata bisa menanyakan lebih jauh hal apa yang mengganggunya, pemuda itu mengedipkan mata ke arahnya dan tertawa. Suaranya terdengar dipaksakan.

"Karena kau selalu menolak setiap lamaran yang datang kepadamu," Jawabnya. "termasuk lamaran dariku." Ada nada getir dalam nada suaranya.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu sebagai pembelaan diri, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada Naruto dan karena itu ia tak ingin menikah dengannya, akan terdengar sangat tak masuk akal dan brutal. Lagipula, ia jelas tak ingin melukai hati pemuda itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau bahkan sama sekali tak mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

"Soal itu ─ _Aku_ … "

Tapi Naruto malah menempelkan jemari telunjuknya ke bibir Hinata. Tindakan itu mengagetkan Sang gadis, dan untuk sesaat ia terdiam, menahan nafas. Dan jika ia berpikir bahwa tindakan Naruto itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gelisah malam ini, maka ia salah besar. Karena setelah itu, sang pemuda tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Karena itu aku memintamu lagi. Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

* * *

Matahari terbit keesokan harinya diiringi dengan semburat merah muda kekuningan yang megah. Udara terasa segar, manis dan sangat dingin. Sambil menggosok mata, Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Lantai kayu terasa dingin di kakinya. Ia berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya, menguap.

Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum pikirannya kembali dihantam kejadian yang membuatnya nyaris terjaga sepanjang malam.

Naruto. Lamarannya.

Dan Hinata hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mengingat kebodohannya yang hanya dapat menjawab dengan ucapan 'Akan kupikirkan' alih-alih penolakan. Pantas saja pemuda itu tersenyum cerah. Jawaban Hinata bisa saja diartikan sebagai harapan.

Ia berganti pakaian, dan memakai sepatu bot sebelum pada akhirnya melangkah ke meja kecil, tempat ia membasahi wajahnya, menggigil saat air mengalir menuruni lehernya. Dengan perasaan lebih segar, ia lalu berbalik dan mengambil jubah bepergian kesayangannya yang berwarna merah. Ayah, ibu dan saudara saudarinya masih terlelap, dan Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk keluar rumah. Berjingkat-jingkat pelan, memastikan tak ada satu orangpun yang terbangun karena ulahnya, Hinata lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sembari bersenandung pelan sewaktu tak seorangpun yang menyadari kepergiaannya.

Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Menjauh dari pertanyaan yang sudah pasti tak akan terelakkan jika ia tetap memilih untuk tinggal dan menikmati sarapan bersama. Hari ini ibunya yang akan menyiapkan sarapan, karena itu Hinata bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa merasa resah karena belum menjalankan kewajibannya.

Tempat yang ditujunya adalah Death Forest, kawasan pegunungan yang masih liar dan membentang di sepanjang wilayah Agnãsíeä. Bagi sebagian penduduk, tempat itu merupakan wilayah yang paling dihindari. Entah karena banyaknya kisah ataupun orang aneh, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tempat itu biasanya menjanjikan kesialan.

Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak peduli tentang hal itu. Hinata tak takut terhadap Death Forest, ia memiliki darah Hunter dalam dirinya, dan ia akan mati terlebih dahulu jika mengakui bahwa ia takut terhadap tempat di mana ayah, saudaranya atau bahkan leluhurnya mencari mangsa.

Ia melewati gerbang desa dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, menolak untuk berhenti sejenak dan terlibat pembicaraan dengan orang-orang yang mengenalinya. Setiap pagi gerbang itu selalu terbuka lebar, yang memungkinkan baginya untuk keluar masuk desa dengan mudah. Hinata hanya akan pergi sebentar, ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat dirinya terjebak di luar sana, dan tak bisa masuk ke dalam hanya karena ia menginginkan ketenangan, yang jelas tak akan bisa didapatkannya jika ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah.

Ia hanya membawa sebuah belati yang tersembunyi di balik jubah yang dikenakannya sebagai alat perlindungan diri. Pedang merupakan pilihan lain, tapi ia ragu dapat membawa benda itu tanpa menimbulkan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Lagipula, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa ia dapat menggunakan sebilah pedang. Dan jika pun ada, pertanyaan lain pasti akan muncul, misalnya siapa orang tolol yang telah mengajari seorang gadis untuk mengangkat senjata.

Dan Hinata sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu.

Ia melangkah dengan penuh kehati-hatian, menelusuri jalan setapak, menembus masuk ke dalam hutan yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan tinggi. Hinata sesekali menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya menuju ke tempat rahasianya.

Ia menemukan tempat ini secara tak sengaja, tepat ketika ia sedang berburu rusa. Hinata mungkin seorang perempuan, tapi ia pun bisa berburu. Paling tidak, ia pun cukup mahir menggunakan busur dan panah. Sering melihat Neji berlatih membuat keingintahuannya muncul. Dulu, ia selalu meminjam busur dan panah milik sang ayah secara diam-diam. Ia tahu ayahnya pasti tak akan suka jika mengetahui bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang hanya pantas dilakukan oleh kaum pria.

Hinata berhenti, satu tangannya tertempel pada pohon kokoh tinggi yang berada di sampingnya. Ia memandang ukiran kecil di pohon itu dan tersenyum. Sedikit lagi dan ia akan sampai. Ia kembali melangkah, cepat dan tak sabar, seakan tempat itu akan menghilang jika ia tak berjalan sesegera mungkin.

Inilah tempat pelariannya. Sebuah tanah kosong yang tersembunyi di balik semak. Tempat indah dengan pemandangan danau di hadapannya. Dan jika ia sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya, samar-samar terdengar bunyi air terjun. Hinata yakin, jika ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ia pasti dapat menemukannya.

Tapi, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi lebih karena ia berpikiran logis dan mempercayai ucapan sang Pendongeng Desa. Hinata hanyalah satu dari sedikit orang yang percaya akan kebenaran dari kisah yang sering disampaikan oleh Pria Tua itu. Pikirannya mengatakan jika dunia yang mereka tinggali ini memang benar luas, sudah jelas bukan hanya mereka saja yang ada hidup di dalamnya.

Ia terkesiap dan memutar badan dengan cepat sewaktu mendengar suara lolongan. Jubahnya yang panjang menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik sewaktu beradu dengan ranting dan daun yang berguguran di tanah. Tangannya menelusup ke balik jubah yang dikenakannya, mencengkram erat gagang belati yang tersembunyi.

Pandangan matanya awas, melirik ke sana kemari, seluruh inderanya bersiaga, bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang tak biasa, yang mungkin saja akan menyerangnya.

Lalu terdengarlah sebuah lolongan ...

Lolongan itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar suara lolongan sejelas itu, seakan mahkluk yang memiliki suara itu berada tak jauh darinya.

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafasnya yang memburu, suara burung yang berkicau dan suara samar dari air terjun. Ia menghela nafas, dan melepaskan genggaman eratnya pada belati kesayangan. Bahunya merosot turun pertanda bahwa ia telah menurunkan kesiagaannya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan terlalu banyak pikiran, sehingga hal remeh seperti suara lolongan mampu membuatnya tegang. Hinata menyalahkan lamaran Naruto sebagai biang dari sikapnya sekarang.

Hinata menurunkan tudung kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap itu terlihat. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk menggelung rambut seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama ini, dan lebih memilih untuk mengepang rambutnya secara sederhana hari ini. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap terlihat cantik. Warna merah yang dikenakannya terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Bersenandung riang, ia lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendekati danau.

Namun kemudian hembusan nafas yang berada di lehernya membuatnya berhenti. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Sekali lagi bulu kuduknya meremang. Siapapun dia, orang itu tepat berada di belakangnya.

Lalu suara itu terdengar. Tepat di lehernya. Suara berat dan dalam, terdengar mengancam namun di saat bersamaan mampu membuat perut Hinata seakan bergolak.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengajarkanmu untuk selalu waspada, _Red_."

* * *

 _Red._

Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan berbeda dari yang lain, yang seakan diciptakan memang hanya untuknya. Panggilan khusus yang membuatnya langsung mengenali identitas seseorang di belakangnya.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan setiap kali orang itu berada di dekatnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya, berhadapan dengan sosok pria yang telah membuat jantungnya berdebar keras tanpa ia sadari.

Mengerutkan kening, ia menjawab sindiran orang itu tadi dengan nada pelan. "Oh, percayalah aku melakukannya. Tapi, kupikir aku seorang diri di sini."

'Orang itu' adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam dengan warna mata gelap, yang seakan menyimpan kegelapan dan mampu membuat setiap orang yang menatapnya tersedot masuk dalam kemisteriusannya. Mengenakan celana dan baju berbahan kulit dengan sepatu bot, ia terlihat mengagumkan. Sikapnya acuh, terlihat dari cara ia memandang Hinata dengan malas. Kulitnya putih, dengan sorot mata tajam yang terkadang membuat Hinata yakin bahwa pria di hadapannya ini mampu membaca pikiran ataupun benaknya.

"Sungguh, Red. Jika ada tempat di mana kau harus waspada setiap saat, itu adalah di sini." katanya dengan tangan terulur ke wajahnya. Jemarinya menyentuh ringan pipinya, dan Hinata mati-matian menekan keinginannya untuk menempelkan pipinya ke telapak tangan pria itu. "Akan sangat disayangkan jika gadis kecil sepertimu menjadi santapan makhluk liar yang ada di sini."

Hinata memberengut dan menjauhkan diri secara tiba-tiba dari pria itu. Ia mundur selangkah sebelum akhirnya berbalik, melangkah menuju danau dan duduk di tepinya.

Menggerutu, Hinata mengambil kerikil yang berada di dekatnya, lalu melemparkannya ke air, menimbulkan riak kecil di danau yang tenang itu. Suara kekehan di belakangnya membuat Hinata melirik tajam ke balik bahunya.

Tapi melihat sang pria yang tertawa seakan geli dengan tingkahnya itu membuat sudut bibir Hinata tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan, tak ingin membiarkan pria itu tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan ucapannya ─bukan berarti ia ingin membuat semuanya mudah bagi pria itu.

"Satu-satunya yang perlu kukhawatirkan adalah kehadiranmu." Hinata berkata dan memandang ke langit. "Kau bisa saja membungkam mulutku dan membunuhku."

Ia dapat mendengar sang pria mendengus mendengar kata-kata yang barusan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jika aku _memang_ ingin melakukannya, bisa kupastikan kau tak akan berada di sini sekarang."

Jawabannya membuat kening Hinata berkerut. Entah kenapa, ia percaya bahwa pria yang kini duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu mampu melakukannya. Dan pemikiran bahwa pria itu tak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu membuatnya bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Tapi, kau membuatku tertarik. Jadi tenang saja, kau tak berada di dalam bahaya."

Kegamblangan pria itu dalam mengutarakan pikirannya membuat kerutan di kening Hinata menghilang digantikan dengan wajah merona yang manis. Sekali lagi sang pria terkekeh melihat gadis yang biasa berdebat dengannya itu mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sang pria berdehem, mencoba memancing perhatian Hinata kembali. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tak bolehkah aku kemari?"

"Sudah kukatakan ini tempat yang berbahaya untukmu, _Red_. Kau bisa saja diserang hewan buas, dan belati kecilmu itu tentu tak akan mampu untuk melindungimu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Strider." Katanya pada sang pria sambil berdiri, dan melemparkan kembali kerikil yang dipegangnya ke danau sejauh mungkin. Ia kemudian menoleh dan membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. "Hingga sekarang, aku baik-baik saja. Tak terluka sedikitpun."

Ya, Strider. Begitulah cara Hinata memanggil sang pria. Dan entah kenapa, pria itu sendiri sama sekali tak menolak dengan panggilan itu. Apakah pria itu hanya bermurah hati membiarkan Hinata memanggilnya demikian hanya karena ia sendiri pun memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan khusus, ataukah ada alasan lain, ia sama sekali tak tahu. Yang jelas, kesempatan untuk memanggil pria itu dengan nama yang dipilihnya sendiri, telah cukup membuktikan bagi Hinata bahwa setidaknya ia cukup berharga di mata pria itu.

"Kekeraskepalaanmu selalu saja membuatku kagum."

Pria yang dipanggil Strider oleh Hinata itu berdiri sembari menepuk kedua pahanya. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini? Hanya duduk memandang danau? Sungguh, itu terdengar sangat membosankan."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum terpaksa. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin berada di rumah."

Informasi ini membuat Strider mengangkat alisnya. Hinata yang memahami maksudnya hanya menghela nafas, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Naruto memintaku menikah dengannya, dan aku ─" ia menghela nafas lagi. "─ sepertinya aku telah memberinya harapan tanpa kusadari."

Hinata mungkin sama sekali tak menyadari, tapi begitu nama Naruto disebut, pandangan mata Strider seakan menggelap dan ekspresi tak suka muncul di wajah tampan itu, meski tak bertahan lama.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Strider berkata sambil memungut selembar daun yang jatuh, mengamati daun itu seakan itu adalah benda paling menarik di dunia. "Menikah, lalu mempunyai pewaris yang bisa dibanggakan. Bukankah itu impian setiap perempuan?"

"Apa kau sedang menyamakanku dengan setiap perempuan?"

Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tak bermaksud meninggikan nada suaranya. Tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang seakan membakar dirinya mendengar pria itu menyamakannya dengan perempuan lainnya.

"Woaaah!" Strider mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai. "Betapa mudahnya emosimu tersulut pagi ini."

"Karena kau menyamakanku dengan mereka, Strider." Hinata mengajukan pembelaan dirinya. Ia memandang tajam pria itu dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada. "Jika aku memang ingin menikah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Maka lakukanlah." Strider berkata dengan enteng, memungut sebuah kerikil dan melemparkannya dengan kuat ke danau. "Menikah. Punya anak. Hidup bahagia."

"Tentunya kau pun menginginkan hal yang sama denganku, bukan?"

Strider terdiam, berpikir. Dan itu malah menimbulkan kecemasan yang mendadak muncul di dirinya ketika Pria itu tak bersuara, membuat suasana menjadi sangat sunyi. Bahkan burung-burung pun berhenti berkicau.

Dan Hinata hanya memperhatikan sembari mencoba mengingat raut wajah Pria itu. Garis rahang yang tegas, alis mata yang hitam bertengger di atas mata hitamnya ─ _onyx_ lebih tepatnya─ yang tajam. Tubuhnya tinggi meski tak terlalu berisi, namun juga tak dapat dikatakan kurus _. Ideal_ , Hinata memutuskan dalam hati. Dan Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah pria ini memang selalu seperti ini sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Sama seperti sekarang, mereka bertemu di tempat ini. Pada waktu itu, Hinata tersesat. Hanya karena ia mampu menggunakan busur dan panah membuat egonya melambung tinggi. Mengabaikan peringatan sang ayah akan bahaya Death Forest dan kesialan yang menyertainya, Hinata nekad meninggalkan rumah demi satu alasan. Berburu, mendapatkan seekor rusa untuk dijual ke tukang daging, mendapatkan uang serta pengakuan dari sang ayah bahwa ia pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji.

Hinata melupakan satu hal. Di hutan, apapun bisa terjadi. Pihak pemburu dapat bertukar tempat menjadi pihak yang diburu. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kesialan itu terjadi padanya.

Hingga seseorang menyelamatkannya ...

Seseorang yang ─pada waktu itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba entah darimana─ berdiri di hadapannya lalu menangkis, dan melemparkan binatang dengan yang menyerangnya ke samping.

Seseorang yang meneriakinya agar berlari menjauh, dan menyelamatkan diri sementara orang asing itu bertarung seorang diri melawan hewan ganas berbulu yang hendak mengamuk karena kehilangan buruannya.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sosok orang asing di masa lalunya, yang kini telah berubah menjadi sosok mentor baginya, menjentikkan jemarinya tepat di depan wajahnya untuk membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Jika aku adalah hewan buas, kau pasti sudah habis kumakan, _Red_." sindirnya.

Hinata mencibir dan mendorong pria itu agar menjauh, setidaknya memberi ruang di antara mereka agar ia dapat bernafas dengan mudah. Sungguh, berada di dekat mentornya dalam berpedang sangat tak baik untuk jantungnya.

Dan ya, menjawab pertanyaan kalian, Striderlah orang tolol itu. Orang yang bertanggungjawab mengenalkan pedang kepada Hinata. Ia tak akan mengatakan gadis itu memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung ─tenaga seorang perempuan jelas akan kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan kaum lelaki─ tapi setidaknya Hinata mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan pedang jika suatu saat situasi mengharuskan ia untuk mengangkat senjata.

"Kau dari tadi selalu mengatakan hewan buas. Mungkinkah kau adalah hewan buas itu?" tuduh Hinata sembari memicingkan matanya. "Lagipula, aku mengenalmu tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku tak tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Mengangkat satu tangan ke atas dan merenggangkan badannya, Strider menoleh dari balik bahunya.

"Aku Strider." katanya

"Tapi itu bukan namamu," Hinata membantah sambil duduk kembali, menekuk kedua lututnya lalu memeluknya. "sama seperti Red sendiri bukan namaku."

"Begitu pentingkah arti sebuah nama bagimu?" Strider menghadap ke arahnya. "Sebuah nama hanyalah nama. Sebagai pengenal antara satu dan yang lainnya, tak lebih."

"Tapi ..." Hinata masih ingin membantah, tapi tatapan tajam dari Strider menghentikannya. Dan dengan bijak ia menekan bantahan yang akan terucap dari mulutnya. Bertengkar dengan Strider hanya akan menambah masalah baru dalam hidupnya, dan saat ini ia jelas tak membutuhkan itu.

Strider mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata dan ikut duduk memandangi danau di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan terlalu percaya padaku, Red." nasehatnya kemudian.

Hinata mendengus. "Kupikir sudah terlambat untuk memberiku nasehat itu."

Strider menggelengkan kepalanya, seulas senyum tipis tersungging sementara tangannya menggenggam kerikil dan kembali melemparkannya ke danau.

"Kau membuatku tersanjung. Tapi, katakan padaku, _Red_. Apakah ini memang kebiasaanmu untuk langsung mempercayai seorang pria yang kau temui di hutan? Yang tak kau ketahui siapa ia sebenarnya? Berasal dari desa manakah ia? Atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan di tempat terkutuk seperti ini?"

Dan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang pria membuat Hinata meragu. Bukan terhadap pria yang duduk di sampingnya ini, tapi lebih kepada hubungan mereka selama ini.

Apakah mereka teman? Hinata langsung menolaknya. Seorang teman jelas saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Dimulai dari hal yang sepele, masalah nama misalnya.

Kekasih? Itu bahkan terdengar menggelikan. Berdekatan dengan Strider mungkin sering membuatnya merasa bagaikan ada sesuatu yang melompat-lompat dalam perutnya, tapi itu hanya dari pihaknya saja. Pria itu terlalu kalem, dan tenang untuk Hinata sehingga ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Murid dan mentor? Nah, mungkin itu yang paling pas. Namun entah kenapa, pendeskripsian itu justru membuatnya mendadak lesu.

Tangannya bergerak mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di sampingnya.

"Jika kau memang bukan orang baik, dan tak seharusnya aku percaya padamu, maka seharusnya kau tak usah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." gumamnya.

"Kau menyesal?" Strider menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jika kau mau, kita bisa mengulang kembali adegan itu, dan kali ini aku hanya akan diam saja melihat tubuhmu tercabik oleh kuku makhluk itu."

Hinata terkesiap dan langsung memandang Strider dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga terbuka.

"Kau akan membiarkanku mati begitu saja?"

Strider hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau bukan gadis kecil. Kau seharusnya menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir sebelum kau berbicara."

"Aku mau pulang." Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri. Hari ini berjalan sama sekali tak sesuai dengan keinginannya, dan Strider juga sama menyebalkannya dengan Naruto, yang membuat kepalanya pusing. "Sampai berjumpa lagi."

"Apakah kau sedang melarikan diri? Tersinggung karena ucapanku memang benar?"

Mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh, berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ucapan pria itu memang benar, Hinata membalas dengan tenang.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Strider."

Alih-alih kehilangan kontrol atas sindiran yang baru saja dilemparkan Hinata, senyum Strider malah semakin mengembang. Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya dan melangkah mendekati Hinata, yang secara otomatis melangkah mundur.

Terus saja seperti itu, hingga sang gadis terpojok ketika merasakan sebuah pohon membentur punggungnya. Meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke pohon, tepat di samping telinga Hinata, sang pria menunduk hingga wajah mereka terpaut begitu dekat.

"Menurutmu aku seperti itu?" bisiknya rendah, mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh sejumput rambut Hinata yang keluar dari kepangannya.

Menolak terintimidasi, Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada sang pria dan mendorongnya menjauh, berusaha membebaskan diri dari kedekatan mereka yang membuatnya selalu saja merasa seakan kehabisan persediaan udara segar. Strider menggelengkan kepalanya, dan memandang kearah Hinata dengan mata yang seakan berkilat senang akan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau merasa gugup sekarang, _Red_?" bisiknya dan kembali melangkah mendekat. Dan Hinata tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menjauh mundur, dan tak berusaha untuk menatap balik sang pria. Ia hanya menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya untuk membentengi dirinya dari Strider.

Tidak, bukan ketakutan yang saat ini dirasakannya hingga ia memilih untuk menghindar, tetapi perasaan aneh yang seakan membuat dirinya bersemangat dalam permainan yang─entah apa namanya─sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Menghindar?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Strider." Hinata mendengus dan terus melangkah. Matanya terus mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menjadi tameng baginya. "Dan berhenti di tempatmu sekarang!"

Strider berhenti.

Hinata pun berhenti bergerak.

Tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka berdua yang berbicara. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, seoalh sedang berkomunikasi tanpa kata.

Dan suara lolongan pun kembali terdengar …

Hinata berputar, kaget mendengar suara yang seakan menyayat sanubarinya. Lolongan itu ─kali ini─ terdengar begitu sedih. Ia menoleh ke belakang bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada pria itu, namun malah mengerutkan kening ketika melihat raut wajah Strider yang terlihat tegang. Matanya menyipit tajam, kedua tangan yang berada di sisi terkepal erat dan bahunya terlihat kaku.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada sang pria, tapi alih-alih melakukan itu, Hinata malah memasang kembali tudung jubahnya dan berkata dengan nada pelan,

"Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Dan Strider seakan-akan tersadar dari apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini, karena begitu mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu, pria itu malah melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan raut wajah serius, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung sang gadis.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hinata berniat untuk menolak. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria itu yang membuatnya diam saja, dan mematuhi pria itu. Apapun yang mampu membuat Strider tegang pastilah bukan sesuatu yang biasa.

Dan Hinata cukup bijak untuk tak mempertanyakan keputusan pria itu, meskipun rasa penasaran menggerogotinya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi dengan kebisuan. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Dan itu semakin membuat benak Hinata dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Ia memandang punggung Strider yang berada di depannya, menggigit bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya saling tertaut, menggenggam satu sama lain dengan gelisah.

"Simpan pertanyaanmu, _Red_. Aku sedang tak berniat untuk menjawab apapun."

Hinata cemberut. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun."

Mereka sudah berada di pinggir jalan setapak, keluar dari hutan. Berjalan sedikit lagi, dan mereka akan sampai ke gerbang masuk desa. Strider berbalik dan tertawa.

"Mungkin memang belum, tapi bukan berarti kau tak akan bertanya. Aku hanya mengambil langkah pencegahan." Kata pria itu santai. "Pergilah. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini."

Hinata mengabaikan ucapan terakhir pria itu dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Selalu saja seperti itu. Kau selalu menghindar jika aku menanyakan sesuatu, bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar nama."

Strider melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahui namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Benar. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia telah mengetahui nama pria itu yang sebenarnya? Bukankah Strider pun juga merupakan namanya? Nama khusus yang sengaja ia berikan untuknya? Bukankah harusnya itu sudah cukup?

Tapi, Hinata mengakui dengan senyum miris dalam hati, itu sama sekali tak cukup. Setidaknya, dengan saling mengetahu nama asli satu sama lain, itu dapat mengokohkan hubungan ─tak peduli macam bentuknya─ yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Begitu dekat, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga terasa begitu jauh. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak menyukai hal itu. Ia membencinya dengan kadar yang sama ia membenci sikap tak adil sang ayah terhadapnya dan Neji.

Strider merengkuh wajah Hinata. Telapak tangannya terasa kasar di wajah sang gadis yang begitu lembut. Pandangan matanya yang tertuju langsung pada mata Hinata seakan menghipnotis sang gadis, yang tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, terutama ketika sang pria menunduk untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Satu tangannya terangkat naik untuk mencengkram lengan sang pria, menghentikan tindakannya sejenak. Kedua alisnya nyaris menyatu, dan Strider hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum sewaktu mendapati raut wajah penuh tanda tanya di wajah sang gadis.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher gadis itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, yang selalu saja mampu menenangkannya. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh ringan permukaan kulit leher sang gadis, sebelum beranjak naik ke telinga, meninggalkan jejak hangat yang membuat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun ia pun tak ingin bertanya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Strider kini mengitarinya, berdiri tepat di belakangnya

Bibir Strider kini berada tepat di telinga sang gadis, dan Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik. Hangat, namun di saat yang bersamaan mampu untuk membuat kedua kakinya goyah. Lututnya terasa lemas, yang membuatnya meyakini bahwa ia tak akan mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi jika sang pria terus melakukan ini padanya.

 _"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke, Hinata."_

Dan bisikan terakhir, yang terdengar jauh itu membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, berputar. Mencoba menemukan sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi itu. Namun Strider tak lagi berada di sana.

Ia hanya seorang diri di jalan itu. Tak ada siapapun. Bahkan, tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan orang lain di sana. Strider menghilang. Begitu saja. Begitu cepat dan tanpa suara.

Butiran pertama salju perlahan turun, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit putih yang membentang di atas. Ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya, menangkup butiran putih yang dingin itu.

"Sasuke …." Ia berbisik, mengulang satu nama yang baru saja ia ketahui dengan pelan.

 _Sasuke …_

Hinata sama sekali tak menampik bahwa pria itu adalah misteri yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia membalikkan badan, tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkah kembali, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke desa. Sejenak kemudian ia berhenti, seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun memutar badannya kembali ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Dia tahu namaku," katanya tak paham. "Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tak ada jawaban. Dan ketika ia kembali mendengar suara lolongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Hinata akhirnya berbalik pergi. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna merah yang mengawasi setiap langkahnya dari balik pepohonan ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** : Haloo, akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya akhirnya kembali lagi buat nulis sesuatu. Sebenernya dibilang fic baru, ya, gak juga sih. Karena fic ini sebenernya buat event SHDL yang udah lewat kemaren. Tapi apa daya, gegara words yang panjang dan kendala lain, saya gak jadi ikut event itu.

Kisah ini terinspirasi ─as you all know─ dari kisah Little Red Riding Hood, dengan beberapa perubahan ala Raye. Dan kalau ada yang nanya, kenapa saya pake 'Strider' sebagai julukan Sasuke di sini. Jawabannya simple. Itu karena saya suka Aragorn from Lord Of The Ring.

Anyway. Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang bersedia baca fic ini. Terima kasih pula pada Hzl, yang seperti biasa selalu ngebantu saya, dan dengerin curhatan gak penting saya selama ini. Dan terima kasih juga kepada readers yang udah berbaik hati ngefollow dan ngee fave saya selama ini. *tebar peluk dan cium.

 **With Love,**

 **Raye**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke, Hinata."_

 _Dan bisikan terakhir, yang terdengar jauh itu membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, berputar. Mencoba menemukan sosok tampan bertubuh tinggi itu. Namun Strider tak lagi berada di sana._

 _Ia hanya seorang diri di jalan itu. Tak ada siapapun. Bahkan, tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan orang lain di sana. Strider menghilang. Begitu saja. Begitu cepat dan tanpa suara._

 _Butiran pertama salju perlahan turun, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit putih yang membentang di atas. Ia menengadahkan kedua tangannya, menangkup butiran putih yang dingin itu._

 _"Sasuke …." Ia berbisik, mengulang satu nama yang baru saja ia ketahui dengan pelan._

 _Sasuke …_

 _Hinata sama sekali tak menampik bahwa pria itu adalah misteri yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang._

 _Ia membalikkan badan, tersenyum, lalu mulai melangkah kembali, berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke desa. Sejenak kemudian ia berhenti, seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun memutar badannya kembali ke belakang dengan cepat._

 _"Dia tahu namaku," katanya tak paham. "Sasuke, siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban. Dan ketika ia kembali mendengar suara lolongan untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu, Hinata akhirnya berbalik pergi. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna merah yang mengawasi setiap langkahnya …_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Warning : Typo. OOC. Alur lambat. Words yang kepanjangan. Dan kesalahan lain yang tak disengaja. Btw, dilarang mengcopas fic ini tanpa seizin saya.**

 **Darkest Desire © Raye. Harrogath**

 **Beta Reader. Editor ©Hazelleen**

 **Based on the folk tale : Little Red Riding Hood**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerbang desa masih terbuka lebar ketika Hinata sampai, dan itu bukan merupakan satu hal aneh baginya. Justru yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening adalah keberadaan Naruto ─bersama beberapa orang lainnya─ yang berdiri di depan gerbang, terlihat gusar dan tak tenang. Dari jauh, Hinata dapat melihat bahwa pemuda itu terlihat resah akan sesuatu. Namun keresahan itu segera berubah menjadi kelegaan ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Pemuda itu segera berlari mendekati Hinata, menyongsongnya dengan wajah muram yang sama sekali tak dipahami Hinata mengapa.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan sapaan, pemuda itu sudah mencengkram lengannya, melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada yang tak dapat dibilang lembut, bahkan terkesan kasar.

Terkejut karena nada Naruto yang begitu tak biasa, Hinata hanya menggerakkan lengannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cekalan pemuda itu, namun ia kalah tenaga.

"Aku hanya habis berjalan-jalan, Naruto." Jawabnya pelan. "Bisakah kau melepaskan cekalanmu?"

Naruto sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapannya. Ia malah berkata dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. "Ayo pulang. Gerbang akan ditutup sebentar lagi." Katanya tegas dan memaksa Hinata untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Hinata bergerak. "Tu─tunggu, tunggu sebentar, Naruto. Ada─ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Ia bisa melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kepada para pemuda lain yang berjaga di gerbang, memberi isyarat tanpa kata. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu, yang berfungsi sebagai batas pertahanan desa mulai bergerak menutup.

Menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Hinata kembali memandang ke arah Naruto yang masih terus saja berjalan, membawanya entah kemana. Mereka melewati orang-orang yang terlihat berkerumun, dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang tak biasa itu membuat Hinata semakin heran. Terutama sewaktu ia melihat para ibu yang berusaha menarik masuk anak-anak mereka ke dalam rumah.

Awalnya, Hinata menduga semua itu dikarenakan salju yang telah turun. Akan lebih baik bagi mereka untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah, dibandingkan mengambil resiko jatuh sakit dengan perubahan musim seperti ini. Tapi, jika memang seperti itu, mereka tak perlu sampai harus berteriak panik, bukan?

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sini, dan ia tak akan menuruti Naruto hingga ia mendapatkan informasi. Merasakan Hinata yang berhenti mengikutinya dan menarik lepas cekalannya, Naruto menoleh, ikut berhenti.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki kesabaran untuk berbasa-basi. "Kenapa gerbang ditutup? Kenapa desa sesunyi ini? Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu nanti, sekarang kita harus segera kembali ke rumahmu." Jawab pemuda itu sekenanya. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, seakan sedang mengawasi sekeliling mereka.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tuntut Hinata. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sebaiknya kau katakan itu sekarang, karena aku tak akan melangkah sedikitpun dari sini hingga aku menemukan jawabannya."

"Sialan kau, Hinata!" Naruto mengumpat keras, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matanya yang berwarna biru berkilat tajam dan sejujurnya dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan, dengan jarak yang tak bisa dikatakan jauh itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit takut. Naruto, yang ada di depannya saat ini terlihat begitu berbeda dengan pemuda yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersikap keras kepala. Ibumu sudah menangis memikirkanmu yang menghilang begitu saja dari rumah. Dia pikir kau bernasib sama seperti Tenten!"

"Tenten?" Hinata mengulang sebuah nama yang tertangkap oleh pendengarannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mencengkram baju Naruto, maju mendekat dengan wajah menuntut. "Ada apa dengan Tenten?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman Hinata di bajunya dengan perlahan. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Tenten. Dia ditemukan di ladang gandum milik kepala desa." Naruto berkata. "Dia mati, Hinata. _Mati_."

.

.

.

.

 _Neji …_

Hinata berlari secepat kedua kakinya mampu membawanya. Setelah menemui kedua orang tuanya, meminta maaf dan meyakinkan ayah dan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, serta berjanji tak akan mengulangi perbuatannya, gadis itu bergegas mencari sosok sang kakak, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja bersama kedua orang tuanya.

 _Neji …_

Hinata hanya mampu mengulang nama sang kakak berulang kali dalam hati, berharap bahwa saudara sedarahnya itu tak bertindak bodoh. Ia berlari menuju kandang kuda, jika firasatnya benar ─dan ia yakin ia benar─ Neji pasti berada di sana. Mepercepat langkah kakinya, Hinata nyaris kehabisan nafas ketika tiba di kandang kuda.

Dari ambang pintu tempat ia sedang berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya, Hinata bisa melihat sang kakak sedang mengelus surai kuda hitam kesayangannya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca sama sekali meski penampilannya berantakan. Hinata mendekatinya pelan-pelan.

"Dia pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa ia ingin sekali menunggangi Shadow." Neji berkata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Dan aku selalu bilang bahwa itu tak mungkin. Shadow terlalu pemarah untuk ditunggangi oleh seorang gadis sepertinya." Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada getir. " Dan ia tak menegurku selama berhari-hari setelah itu."

"Neji …," Hinata berkata pelan dan meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu sang kakak.

Neji sama sekali tak bergeming akan sentuhan itu. "Aku akan membalas kematiannya, Hinata." Katanya kemudian.

Menarik tangannya, Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Pada siapa?" tanyanya pelan. "Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa yang membunuhnya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan mereka beradu. "Bukan siapa. Tapi apa." Koreksinya. Mata sang kakak menyipit tajam, dan ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hinata, menyingkirkannya dari bahunya, hanya untuk menggenggamnya. "Dan kau jangan menghalangi kepergianku."

Hinata merasa matanya memanas. "Kau saudaraku," katanya dengan nada bergetar. "bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi untuk menjemput kematianmu sendiri?"

Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata dan beringsut menjauh. "Kau tak percaya padaku!" intonasi suaranya meninggi. "Aku tidak akan semudah itu mati, Hinata. Dan kalaupun aku kehilangan nyawaku,setidaknya itu karena telah berusaha melakukan sesuatu!"

Hinata tahu bahwa Neji mencintai Tenten, namun terlalu pengecut untuk melawan kehendak ayah mereka. Dan ia tahu, sesungguhnya perasaan itu tidaklah sepihak. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang pria setegar Neji. Meskipun begitu, Hinata sama sekali tak rela jika ia kehilangan saudaranya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membawa busur dan panahmu? Membawa pedangmu? Lalu apa? Kau akan mencoba memburu si pembunuh? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang membunuhnya." Hinata membalas, menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan gusar. "Jangan bertindak ceroboh, Neji. Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan ayah dan ibu jika mereka kehilangan kau!"

Neji meludah ke tanah. "Seakan mereka pun memikirkan perasaanku." Katanya getir.

Hinata maju, mencengkram lengan Neji, memaksanya berbalik memandangnya. "Jaga bicaramu, Neji. Mereka orang tua kita."

Neji menepis tangan Hinata dari lengannya. "Jika bukan karena orang yang kau panggil ayah itu, Tenten tak akan menungguku semalaman di lumbung itu dan terbunuh!"

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuh Tenten? Aku tahu kau sedang bersedih, tapi gunakan otakmu, Neji. Apa yang kau kejar? Siapa yang akan kau salahkan─"

"─tentu saja serigala itu!"

"Serigala?" ulang Hinata. "Serigala?" kali ini suaranya naik, jelas tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin serigala yang bertanggungjawab atas terbunuhnya Tenten? Pintu gerbang desa selalu dijaga, dan jika memang ada serigala yang berhasil menerobos masuk, desa mereka tentulah heboh sejak lama. Hinata sama sekali tak memahami jalan pikiran kakaknya.

"Neji, itu tak mungkin ..."

Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Hinata, serigalalah yang bertanggungjawab. Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan memburu mereka dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Suasana malam di desa itu sunyi, dan entah mengapa terasa mencekam. Pintu-pintu rumah tertutup. Hinata memperhatikan jalanan dari balik tirai di kamarnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Hari ini berlalu jauh di luar perkiraannya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan hawa dingin yang menyengat mulai merasuk melalui gaun tipis yang dikenakannya.

Pandangannya sekali lagi tertuju ke luar, tepatnya ke arah beberapa orang pemuda, yang sedang berjalan menyisir jalan tanpa peduli akan salju yang tengah turun. Mereka berlima, dengan Neji berada di depan. Menggunakan mantel yang terbuat dari bulu domba, ia berjalan dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan. Di tangannya terdapat lampu minyak yang berfungsi sebagai penerangan mereka. Hinata memandang sedih.

Entah bagaimana, omongan Neji yang menyatakan bahwa serigalah yang bertanggungjawab akan kematian Tenten, telah menyebar hingga ke seluruh desa. Menimbulkan kegemparan sekaligus kepanikan. Penjagaan desa diperketat, patroli desa pun diadakan setiap malam. Dan Neji dengan sukarela mengajukan dirinya. Tak peduli akan salju yang terus turun.

Hinata meragu. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa hewan tersebut bersalah, bahwa mereka ada kaitannya dengan kematian Tenten? Apa yang menjadi petunjuknya? Dan jika Neji memang benar, berarti mereka tak dapat tenang hingga hewan itu berhasil ditangkap. Ia hanya berharap, semoga tak ada korban lain. Cukup Tenten saja.

Nyala lampu semakin meredup, dan Hinata tetap tak dapat tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia hanya bolak-balik di tempat tidurnya, gelisah. Seakan ada sesuatu yang terlupa namun tak mampu ia ingat. Merasa frustrasi, Hinata kembali duduk. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada jubah merahnya yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Dan ia terkesiap.

"Strider!" pekiknya pelan, dan ia langsung menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangan.

Demi alam! Hinata sungguh melupakan pria itu. Panik menyerangnya. Berbagai pertanyaan menguasai benaknya seperti apakah Strider baik-baik saja? Apakah pria itu sudah tahu tentang keadaan yang sedang genting sekarang ini?

Hingga ke pertanyaan yang berbunyi seperti _'_ Di mana pria itu tinggal? Apakah di desa lain? Apakah mereka juga mengalami kegentingan sama seperti yang mereka hadapi sekarang? Apakah salah satu penduduk mereka juga diserang serigala?'

Demi hutan yang menghijau, Hinata jelas merasa gelisah. Batinnya dipenuhi peperangan antara mengambil jubahnya dan pergi mencari Sasuke untuk memperingatkannya, ataupun tetap diam di rumah mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

Pada akhirnya, pikiran rasionalnya kali ini menang. Hinata tahu bahwa ia bisa saja keluar desa dengan mudah, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menemukan Sasuke jika dirinya sendiri tak tahu di mana pria itu tinggal.

Hinata terduduk lemas di sisi ranjang, Belum cukup ia mengkhawatirkan Neji, sekarang harus ditambah dengan Strider. Ia tahu pria itu mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Keahliannya dalam berpedang tak dapat diragukan. Tapi tetap saja, itu tak menjadi alasan untuk tak peduli pada keselamatan pria yang pernah menyelamatkannya.

Mengarahkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang kini telah tertutup tirai putih, Hinata menghela nafas. Bahunya merosot. Ia punya firasat ia tak akan tidur malam ini. Dan dalam kegelisahannya, Hinata memutuskan bahwa besok pagi, ia harus ke Death Forest. Tak peduli akan konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang di Konoha Village selalu mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu jalan untuk memasuki desa itu, yaitu melewati gerbang besar yang kini semakin ketat dijaga setelah desas-desus mengenai serigala pembunuh menyebar. Tapi Hinata tahu lebih baik daripada mereka. Ada satu jalan lagi yang tersembunyi, dan tak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya, yang menemukan tempat itu dengan tak sengaja ketika sedang memetik tanaman untuk dijadikan obat.

Fakta bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang berjaga di sana semakin menguatkan harapan Hinata bahwa ia, masih menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang mengetahui tempat itu. Sejenak, ia terpikir untuk memberitahu jalan rahasia yang mumgkin saja dipakai oleh serigala ─ia benar-benar terpengaruh omongan Neji sekarang─ itu untuk lewat. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa tempat itu masih sama sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung di sana, memupus keraguan itu.

Menoleh kanan kiri, sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang berada di sana selain dirinya, Hinata lalu menunduk, menyingkirkan semak dan tanaman yang sengaja diletakkannya untuk menutupi sebuah lubang pada dinding kayu pagar pembatas desa. Lubang itu tak cukup besar, dan ia harus merayap untuk dapat melewatinya. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Hinata lebih memilih keluar dari desa dengan cara normal. Tapi, dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini, ia sama sekali tak punya pilihan.

"Sebaiknya Strider berada di sana nanti. Aku tak mau susah payah hanya untuk hal yang sia-sia!" gerutunya sambil berdiri setelah berhasil melewati lubang tadi.

Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian depan gaunnya, dan meringis melihatnya kotor. Entah alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan nanti. Memakai kembali jubahnya, Hinata memasang wajah penuh determinasi. Sekarang waktunya menemukan Strider.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menelusuri jalan setapak yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, sembari mengecek pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa ingatannya tak salah. Suasana Death Forest kali ini terdengar begitu sunyi, bahkan tak ada satupun suara yang menemani langkah perjalanan Hinata. Salju yang terus turun membuat langkahnya sedikit tersendat, dan Hinata menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

Danau tempat ia dan Strider sering bertemu terlihat, dan ia berusaha menelan rasa kecewanya sewaktu tak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Rasa frustrasi seakan memenuhi dirinya ketika sadar bahwa tempat itu sama sunyinya seperti jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Matanya melirik ke sana sini, mencoba melacak tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang sebelum ia kemari.

Nihil.

Dan Hinata menurunkan tudungnya dengan rasa kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena udara yang dingin. Tubuhnya menggigil, karena ia bepergian hanya dengan menggunakan jubahnya, dan bukan mantel. Dan sekarang, orang yang bertanggungjawab telah membuatnya tak dapat tidur karena terjaga hampir sepanjang malam, tak berada di tempat yang ia harapkan. Tapi, ia tak dapat menyalahkan seorangpun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan itu semakin membuatnya meradang.

"Bagaimana ini ..." lirihnya pelan. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya lalu meniupnya. "Strider pun tak ada di sini."

"Aku tak tahu harus menyebut apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini sebagai suatu kebodohan ataukah kekeraskepalaan?"

Hinata sontak membalikkan badan mendengar suara itu. Ia menyipitkan mata ke arah pria yang sedang bersandar dengan santainya di salah satu pohon _akasia_ itu. Pria itu mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai ucapan salam.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya kegigihan, terima kasih." Hinata balas menjawab dengan angkuh. Ia melangkah ke arah sang pria dengan cepat, sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun.

Pria itu sendiri menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul, dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia hanya berdiri mengamati sang gadis yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang ketika berdiri berhadapan.

"Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku saat ini, sehingga aku sama sekali tak tahu mana yang ingin kutanyakan terlebih dahulu."

Sang pria tetap tenang, tak bergeming meski ia mendengar nada penuh tuduhan dalam suara Hinata.

"Kau begitu menutup dirimu rapat-rapat, Strider. Aku tak tahu di mana kau tinggal. Darimana kau berasal─"

"─kau sudah mengetahui namaku, _Red_. Bukankah itu cukup?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik lirih. "Awalnya, aku pun mengira hal itu cukup." ia mengangkat dagunya, dan kembali memandang lurus pada Strider. "Ternyata tidak."

Strider hanya diam tak bergerak. "Demi kebaikan dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Percayalah, aku tak sebaik yang kau kira." katanya.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Dan ia maju selangkah, menekan dada pria itu dengan telunjuknya. Emosinya terpancing.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya beri aku alasan mengapa aku harus tak percaya padamu!" serunya dengan mata berkilat marah. "Apa kau tahu, saat ini aku sendiri sedang mengambil resiko besar dengan keluar dari desa tanpa diketahui siapapun! Aku ingin memperingatkanmu, bahwa ada serigala yang telah menyerang desa kami dan membunuh salah satu temanku, tapi ternyata malah ini yang kudapatkan! Kau ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Strider! Apa─ "

" ─ _apa_? "

Strider menahan pergelangan tangan yang sedang menekan dadanya, secara efektif menghentikan ucapan sepihak Hinata. Rahangnya mengeras, dan posturnya tegang.

"A─ _apa_?" Hinata mengerut bingung, tak paham dengan maksud pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau bilang, serigala menyerang desamu?"

Keheranan dengan pertanyaan Strider, Hinata mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dan membunuh temanmu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Itu kata kakakku─" katanya "─meski aku sendiri tak percaya."

Strider memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?" Hinata malah bertanya balik, dan menarik lepas cekalan Strider. "Kenapa kau malah bersikap aneh?"

Strider mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Sudah dimulai rupanya ..." bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?"

Pria itu lalu melirik Hinata, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak sang gadis, menundukkan badannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berhati-hati, _Red_." katanya dengan nada serius. "Jangan pernah meninggalkan desa lagi, bahkan jika itu untuk menemuiku."

Kebingungan jelas tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata, dan ia berkata dengan gusar. "Kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Hinata keras kepala, dan ia jelas tak mau menuruti permintaan Strider tanpa alasan jelas. Karena itu, sang gadis malah melipat kedua tangannya depan dada, dan mendengus.

"Hinata ..." Strider akhirnya berbisik lirih, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah gadis itu. "Ada hal-hal tertentu yang lebih baik tak kau ketahui."

Hinata menggeram jengkel. Ia menepis kedua tangan Strider yang berada di wajahnya, dan melangkah mundur.

"Selama ini kau selalu mengatakan untuk tak percaya padamu. Kupikir itu karena kau hanya bercanda." katanya sengit. "Ternyata, itu lebih karena kau yang sepertinya tak percaya padaku."

Ia membalikkan badannya dan memasang kembali penutup kepalanya.

"Kau tak ingin aku menemuimu lagi? Baik. Akan kulakukan."

Dan Hinata pun melangkah pergi, mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mendadak timbul karena ucapannya. Ia terlalu marah untuk itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak peduli dengan Strider yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

 _'Persetan dengannya_.' umpat Hinata dalam hati. ' _Aku sungguh tak peduli._ '

"Hinata!"

Sama sekali tak ada tanggapan.

Kehilangan kesabaran terhadap gadis itu, Strider akhirnya memotong jalannya.

"Apa lagi maumu?" Hinata berkata ketus. "Minggir! Aku mau pulang! Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal dalam desa, dan menjadi gadis penurut?" ia menatap Strider dan tersenyum hambar, "Dan aku tak akan bisa melakukannya jika kau menghalangi jalanku! Dan ─ _oh_! Mungkin aku juga harus menerima lamaran Naruto, dan menikah dengannya. Bukankah itu juga yang kau mau? Menikah, melahirkan pewaris, lalu mati kebosanan karena aku sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali?" Strider berkata dengan kening berkerut. "Aku hanya menginginkan keselamatanmu, _Red_!"

"Entah kenapa, aku sulit mempercayainya." Hinata berkata, memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh." Pria itu berkata, dan menghela nafas berat. "Selama kita belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kita harus bersikap tenang."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Hinata berkata, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika Strider menarik dan menggenggam kedua tangannya, menggosoknya agar terasa hangat.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa benar serigala yang membunuh temanmu itu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Neji sepertinya begitu yakin."

"Kenapa?" Strider menarik Hinata untuk melangkah di sampingnya, tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. "Apa kau melihat mayatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tak berani melakukannya." Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku ragu bahwa memang serigala yang menyerang Tenten. Tak mungkin kan, ada seekor serigala yang berkeliaran bebas di desa tanpa diketahui seorang pun?"

Strider sama sekali tak menjawab dan terus melangkah. Tangan mereka masih saling terpaut. Dan Hinata hanya mengikuti dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kemana Strider membawanya. Jalanan dan pepohonan ini terasa asing baginya. Mereka terus berjalan, menembus masuk ke dalam hutan.

Hinata tahu bahwa ia seharusnya waspada sekarang. Ia harusnya berhati-hati, atau bahkan berhenti mengikuti Strider, dan berbalik ke arah lainnya. Berlari. Tapi, rasa penasaran itu terlalu kuat.

"Kemana kau membawaku?" ia akhirnya berkata pelan.

Strider menoleh, menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul yang terkesan mengejek.

"Takut?" tanyanya.

Hinata menarik lepas tangannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya tak suka berjalan tak tentu arah."

"Kau harus segera kembali ke desamu." Strider kembali memandang ke depan.

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Ini bukan jalan yang biasa kulalui." katanya.

Strider menunduk dan kembali tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terkadang, kau harus belajar menekan segala rasa penasaranmu, _Red_. Dan, cobalah untuk menikmati saja."

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Strider?" Hinata mengeram kesal, mengabaikan ucapan pria itu sepenuhnya. "Kau tahu aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa harus kau yang mengantarku!"

Ia lalu berbalik arah, dan kembali mengutuk pria itu dalam hati. Udara yang dingin sama sekali tak membantu perasaan Hinata yang justru memanas karena jengkel.

"Dunia yang kita tempati ini jauh lebih tua dari yang terlihat, Hinata."

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Terdiam di tempat, mendengarkan ucapan Strider yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia tak membalikkan badannya sama sekali, hanya berdiri dan mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan pria itu yang terasa misterius.

"Dan begitu pun di dalamnya. Terlalu tua, dan terlalu luas jika hanya ditempati oleh makhluk seperti manusia ..."

Jubah Hinata yang berwarna merah begitu kontras jika dibandingkan dengan salju yang berwarna putih itu berkibar ketika ia berbalik. Matanya membelalak. Ucapan itu ...

"─sama seperti yang pernah diucapkan Pendongeng Desa dulu sekali ..." lirihnya.

Dan ia memandang Strider yang berdiri di tengah pohon, memandang tenang padanya. Dan Hinata tak malu mengakui, bahwa ia terpesona melihat pria itu berdiri angkuh, tak peduli dengan butiran putih yang terus turun dari langit. Baju berwarna hitam, yang terbuat dari entah kulit apa, semakin mengokohkan kemisteriusan yang melekat pada pria itu sedari awal. Pedang panjang melekat pada sabuk pria itu, dan Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati pernahkah pria itu menggunakan pedang tersebut.

"Pak Tua itu sepertinya telah berbicara banyak ..." Strider kemudian berkomentar, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah begitu tersadar, dan merutuki dirinya kembali. Namun, detik kemudian ia memandang Strider dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Pria itu tadi bilang ...

"Pak Tua?" ulangnya.

Strider tak menjawab. Dan Hinata mencengkram bagian depan jubahnya dengan erat. Perasaan curiga tak dapat dielakkan lagi muncul begitu saja. Ia menyipitkan matanya ...

"Pak Tua?" ulangnya lagi, sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

"Bukankah begitu kalian memanggilnya? Si Pendongeng Desa?"

"Darimana kau mengenalnya? Mengapa kau tahu tentangnya?" Hinata melancarkan pertanyaan beruntun. "Siapa kau ini sebenarnya, Sasuke?"

 _Onyx_ memandang lurus, tak ada satupun emosi yang terlihat di gurat wajah nan tampan itu.

"Aku adalah aku, Hinata." Jawabnya.

Dan setelah itu, sang pria terdiam. Tapi, tak lama kemudian raut wajah yang sebelumnya begitu datar, kini justru mendadak terlihat tegang. Ia membalikkan badan, pandangannya seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu, seakan ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Ia ─dengan cepat─ bergerak ke arah Hinata, mencengkram lengannya. "Kita harus bergegas!" desaknya.

Hinata menolak. Ia menarik lepas dan melangkah mundur. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku benci bagaimana _kau_ selalu menutupi sesuatu dariku. Aku ingin tahu ada apa, Strider!"

"Kau benar-benar memilih waktu yang salah untuk bersikap seperti ini, _Red!_ " Geram Strider. Ia memandang jauh ke belakang Hinata dan mengumpat. "Kita harus pergi." Katanya dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Sekarang!"

Dan sebelum Hinata dapat melancarkan aksi protesnya untuk yang kesekian kali, suara jeritan itu terdengar.

Suara jeritan lantang milik seorang pria …

Hinata terdiam, seakan membeku di tempat. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kali ini, dia─ lah yang mencengkram lengan Strider dengan erat. Wajahnya memucat.

Ia mengenali jeritan itu …

Suara itu …

Itu milik kakaknya …

Suara itu, milik Neji ...

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa, secepat kedua kakinya mampu membawanya. Wajahnya memucat, gelisah. Dalam hatinya, Hinata sungguh berharap bahwa ia salah mengenali suara itu. Berlari melewati pohon demi pohon, Hinata hanya menuruti instingnya untuk menemukan asal suara. Strider berada tepat di belakangnya, tak berkomentar apapun sejak Hinata berlari bagaikan orang kesetanan setelah mendengar jeritan itu.

Hinata terus berlari. Ia terus meluncurkan permohonan tanpa suara ─entah kepada siapa─ bahwa ia salah mengenali jeritan tadi. Bahwa itu bukan Neji. Hinata sama sekali tak peduli dengan salju, dengan ranting tanaman yang menggores permukaan kulitnya. Ia harus segera menemukan pemilik suara tadi. Ia harus ...

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ada satu tangan yang terulur menghadangnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan memandang sosok belakang Strider. Dan sekali lagi, Hinata kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ia ketahui jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin Strider ─yang jelas tadi masih di belakangnya─ kini telah berdiri di depannya? Tapi, ia sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk mencari tahu.

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Strider yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, dan ia merasa tanah yang dipijaknya seakan runtuh. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di hadapannya. Kepada sebuah tubuh yang terlentang, di tanah yang putih tertutup salju.

"Tidaaak!"

Suara itu terdengar asing, bahkan di telinga Hinata sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang menjerit seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera berlari ke sana, merangkul tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa langkahnya terasa begitu berat?

Hinata memberontak dalam pelukan Strider, yang masih berusaha menahannya.

Kenapa pria ini menghalanginya? Kenapa? Ia harus pergi ke sana. Ia harus mendekatinya. _Ia_

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata."

 _'Tenang? Pria ini menyuruhnya tenang? Tak bisakah ia melihat sosok tubuh bersimbah darah yang terbaring itu? Tak bisakah ia melihat pria yang berambut coklat yang diam tak bergerak di tengah guyuran salju ini? '_

 _Tidak!_ Hinata tak akan bisa semudah itu tenang. Ia sekali lagi memberontak ...

Lalu, terdengar suara geraman, dan secara otomatis kepala Hinata menoleh ke arah suara.

Di sana, tersembunyi di balik pepohonan, hewan berbulu hitam berkaki empat itu berada. Memandang lurus ke arahnya. Moncongnya yang panjang terbuka, giginya terlihat jelas.

Hewan itu seakan sedang menyeringai puas ke arah mereka.

Dan seakan ada yang menampar wajahnya, Hinata tersadar. Kakaknya benar. Serigala─lah yang bertanggungjawab. Dan Neji ─kakaknya, saudaranya─ kini ikut menjadi korban.

"Korban ..." bisiknya lirih, dan ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, lalu kembali pada serigala itu.

Hinata merasa marah. Serigala itu. Dia penyebab semua ini. Hinata harus membalasnya. Serigala itu harus mati. Hinata akan mencarinya. Dan ketika ia berhasil membunuhnya, Hinata akan mengulitinya, dan menggantungnya. Ia tak peduli bahwa nantinya ia bisa saja mati. Seperti kata Neji, setidaknya Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu.

" _Oi!_ Dia masih hidup."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Strider yang kini telah berlutut di samping Neji. Ia lalu mengalihakan pandangan kembali ke sosok serigala, yang masih mengawasi mereka dalam diam.

" _Red_!" Strider sekali lagi memanggilnya, membuatnya bimbang antara keinginan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, atau berlari mengejar serigala itu lalu mencabiknya.

"Hinata, berhentilah dan cepat kemari! Kita harus kembali ke desamu sesegera mungkin, jika kau ingin kakakmu tetap hidup!"

Dan Hinata memandang serigala itu untuk yang terakhir kali, merekam sosok sang serigala dengan jelas dalam ingatan sekaligus bersumpah. Apa yang serigala itu lakukan pada Neji, Hinata bersumpah ia akan membalasnya. Tak seorangpun boleh melukai keluarganya, dan meloloskan diri dari itu!

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali dalam diam. Neji berada di punggung Strider, diam tak bergerak. Bernafas walau lemah. Luka memenuhi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bekas gigitan, dan cakaran. Dan Hinata tak bisa tak meneteskan air mata sewaktu melihat luka cakaran yang menganga lebar di bagian punggung Neji.

Mereka membalut luka Neji seadanya dengan menggunakan potongan baju yang dikenakan pria itu, lalu menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan jubah merah yang dikenakan Hinata. Sesaat Neji terlihat konyol, tapi Hinata sama sekali tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Neji tetap hidup. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke samping, memastikan Neji aman di punggung Strider.

 _Sasuke ..._

Sasuke, Strider, siapapun namanya, Hinata tak akan lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang jelas, Hinata sungguh berterimakasih akan kehadiran sang pria di sisinya. Pria itu tetap tenang di saat Hinata sendiri merasa dirinya nyaris histeris melihat kakaknya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Meski begitu, Hinata tahu, ada hal lain yang menjadi pikiran pria itu. Hinata tak tahu apa, tapi ia bisa merasakannya.

Menyentuh lengan sang pria, Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apapun yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Atau, sebenarnya Hinata─lah yang ingin agar perhatiannya teralihkan, ia tak tahu.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Hinata berkata, mengacu pada gerbang desa yang tertutup rapat.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Strider tak menjawab, terus melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang berhenti di tempat. Gadis itu memandang sendu sebelum kembali berlari menyusul.

"Tak berubah rupanya ..." Hinata menangkap gumaman lirih Strider, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa maksud dari perkataan itu? Ia tak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya, untuk mencari tahu, karena gerbang di hadapan mereka mendadak terbuka, meski mereka belum sepenuhnya sampai, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata dapat mengenali Naruto dan beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya. Hinata merasa kejadian ini sama persis seperti kejadian kemarin. Dan ia hanya berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

Mereka berhenti di tempat, menunggu hingga orang-orang itu sampai. Hinata dapat melihat mereka membawa senjata di tangan mereka, dan raut wajah mereka penuh dengan kemarahan.

Naruto berada paling depan. Tak ada senyum, dan begitu ia sampai pada mereka, ia langsung menarik Hinata dengan kasar ke belakangnya, menjauhi Strider.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu mencengkram baju Strider dan menyorongkan pedang tepat ke lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** : And there goes chapter 2. Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca, review, fave dan follow fic ini. Raye gak bisa bilang apapun lagi. Dan Raye juga mo minta maaf karena Raye juga blom sempet bales review kalian satu persatu.

Anyway, salam hangat, peluk dan cium buat para readers kesayangan..:3

 _ **With Love**_

 _ **Raye ^.^**_


End file.
